


Unknown Talent

by WaterPony256



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Discovery, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hidden Talents, Insecurity, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterPony256/pseuds/WaterPony256
Summary: Sans and his friends discover a talent that they didn't know Papyrus had.He is super nervous about it.They are marvelled at it,which surprises him.





	Unknown Talent

Sans knew everything about Papyrus.After all,he is his brother.He knew that he LOVED to make spaghetti,liked oatmeal,and various other things.However,there was one thing he didn't know about him.A talent that he never showed anyone.

~~~

Frisk,Toriel,and Alphys and Undyne are coming over to vist for dinner this evening.Papyrus made sure everything was perfect before the guests arrived.As for Sans,he just made sure there weren't any annoying dogs around.After a few hours of preparing the house and food,their friends finally arrived.

Toriel and Frisk greeted them both with a hello and a smile.Alphys and Undyne were the next ones to come over to them.

"Hey there,ya punks",Undyne said while noogying Papyrus.

"H-hi guys",Alphys greeted timidly.

"WHY HELLO.I'M GLAD YOU ALL COULD MAKE IT",Papyrus greeted with a big smile.

"yeah,good to see ya after a while",Sans said.

"I've been busy with the royal guard for a while",Undyne explained.

"WELL,WHAT MATTERS IS THAT WE ARE ALL TOGETHER."

"so,we gonna eat now or what",Sans grinned.

"WHY YES,ISN'T THAT WHY THEY ARE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?"

"i thought it was to hear some puns", Sans smirked.

"ANYWAY",Papyrus looked at Sans annoyingly,"LET'S EAT."

They all sat at the table and ate happily at their food.There was spaghetti (of course),salad,burgers,and and some desserts.After eating,they all talked in the living room.With Sans making occasional puns,expectedly.Frisk decided to explore the house in case they had changed it up any.Everything was the same,except for a closet in Papyrus's room that they hadn't seen before.

They opened it and found assorted paintings stored in there.

" _Who made these?Sans surely doesn't have the patience to do this,and I've never heard of Papyrus taking interest in any form of arts"_ ,Frisk thought.They closed the closet and went downstairs to find out.They got Papyrus's attention as he was talking.

"WHAT IS IT FRISK?"

"Um,I don't know if you mind or not,but I found a closet with some paintings in it.Who do they belong to?"

"OH...UM."Papyrus seemed nervous.He looked away from everyone.

"bro,were those yours",Sans asked,suddenly interested.

"Y-YEAH.I PUT A CLOSET IN MY ROOM SO THAT I COULD STORE THEM ALL",Papyrus said while not making eye contact with anyone.They all looked at him,shocked.

"Y-YOU CAN GO LOOK AT THEM,I GUESS."

With that,they all walked up to his room and investigated the closet.Papyrus was the last to enter the room.He was visibly shaking and his bones were rattling.The group marveled at the multiple pieces of art that was stored.They all turned to the tall skeleton,who was as nervous as can be.

"Papyrus,you have a very special talent.Why would you want to hide this from us",Toriel inquired.

"Y-yeah,you m-must have b-been doing this for a l-long time."

"These are pretty good,punk.Didn't know you had it in ya."

"guess my bro is really discovering things about himself."

Papyrus lightly blushed at the compliments.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU ALL WOULD THINK IT'S A WASTE OF TIME."

"dude,everything you do is worth the time."

"Anyone who thinks otherwise can answer to me",Undyne threatened.

"THANKS GUYS.I'VE BEEN ENTERING ART COMPETITIONS RECENTLY AND IVE ENDED UP IN THE TOP 3 PLACES BEFORE."

"so,that's where you've been when you come home late at night;and whenever you say you have to buy supplies for your rounds around Snowdin."

"I w-would personally l-like to see m-more of these."

"Yeah,punk.If you enjoy doing it,don't worry about it.I can deal with whoever doesn't."

"THANK YOU ALL.I PROMISE NOT TO HIDE ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOU."

They all went back downstairs and talked all about Papyrus's art and how he got interested in it.This went on until it got dark.It was time for everyone to go back home so that Sans and Papyrus could go to bed.The brothers bidded them goodbye as they all left.

"AND DO COME BACK SOON",Papyrus called out.

The two skeletons prepared for bed,but Sans stopped Papyrus before he went to his room.

"bro,those paintings are awesome.you didn't need to hide that from us."

"I KNOW.I SEE THAT NOW."

"don't worry about it.love ya paps.goodnight."

"GOODNIGHT SANS."

With that,they both went to their respective rooms.Papyrus was able to sleep peacefully,knowing that he didn't have to hide anything from his friends again.


End file.
